The following invention relates generally to insoles suitably fabricated so as to be flexible and including a plurality of wooden strips disposed on a flexible bottom layer, the strips of wood having the grained disposed transverse to the longitudinal axis of the foot and dimensioned so as to encourage flexibility of the insole in a predetermined manner.
The inability of insoles associated with articles of footwear to aspirate and/or provide beneficial thermal properties has been a longstanding problem to which the instant application directs itself. The inability to aspirate includes concomitant disadvantages such as unhygienic in which various types of fungus can thrive, remain within the insole and be reactivated given the heat migration associated with a foot disposed within an associated shoe.
The problems associated with transfer of heat from the foot to the associated environment or vice versa demonstrates another longstanding problem in footwear construction to which the instant application addresses itself, and thus answers to long felt yet heretofore unsatisfied needs which have been provided by the instant application.